te amo
by LolipopLove
Summary: amor a primera vista, pero la segunda se reconocerán? se vieron, se besaron y se juraron estar juntos pero lo cumplirán? lemon, lime, comedia, romance, nada de enemigos secretos y yo apareceré en la historia. mi primer fanfic. no soy buena con los summaries. pasen no se arrepentirán. lo prometa.
1. los verdecitos

Hola, este es mi primer fanfic asique sean amables por favor.

IMPORTANTE: los tres primeros capítulos van a ser prólogos para que entiendan, luego el cuarto ya va a ser el primero de la historia. En los prólogos solo pasaron dos meses desde que las chicas derrotaron a Him.

Desclaimer: las chicas súper poderosas (ppg, ppgz) Z no me perteneces sino a sus respectivos dueños, y no los uso con fines de lucro solo para entretenimiento.

Te amo (fanfic)

11:30pm 02/05/2001 prologo 1

Un chico de pelo negro parado (estilo vegeta de dragon ball pero mas corto), ojos verde esmeralda; llevaba una remera verde oscuro manga larga, arriba una campera negra estilo deportiva y unos pantalones negros, unas zapatillas converse negros con cordones verde flúor; caminaba distraídamente por el parque central hasta que escucho que alguien lloraba y freno su andar en seco al ver a una hermosa joven, mas o menos de la misma edad llorando en una de las tantas bancas.

11:25 02/05/2001

Una linda chica de cabello azabache corría con todas sus fuerzas lo mas lejos posible de los videojuegos, hasta se quedo sin energía y se aseguro de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos y nadie la seguía; se sentó en una banca del parque en el cual estaba. Ella tenia el pelo corto, le llegaba a los hombros, pero al tenerlo revuelto se le veía aun mas corto, ojos verde jade; llevaba una musculosa verde limón, unos jeans un poco rasgados en las rodillas y unos tenis negros con blanco; se sentó en la banca y comenzó a sollozar un poco, después de un ratito sintió una mano posarse en su hombro izquierdo.

Levanto lo vista y se encontró con un apuesto muchacho, de mas o menos su edad.

-que sucede?- pregunto el.

-nada- contesto cortante.

-mi nombre es Kojiro Higurashi- dijo sentándose a su lado -y vos?-

-Kaoru Masturbara- contesto mirándolo a los ojos *que guapo*

-por que lloras?- interrogo.

-problemas personales- respondió secándose las lagrimas.

Kojiro vio como una ultima lagrima salía de esos hermosos ojos jade, asique no aguanto y la seco con el pulgar apoyando toda la palma en la mejilla de la chica.

Kaoru se sonrojo levemente por aquella acción, pero se sonrojo mas al notar como el chico se le acercaba cada vez mas. Ella sin objeción fue haciendo lo mismo mientras cerraba los ojos. El chico tenia el ego por los cielos al ver como la chica le correspondía asique sin hacerse de rogar la beso.

El beso era de niños, pero Kojiro lo fue transformando. Primero puso sus manos en la cintura de Kaoru, y ella, nerviosamente, coloco las suyas alrededor del cuello de el. Así el muchacho se paro sin despegarse de la chica para estar mas cómodos y empezó a mover los labios lentamente. Después de unos minutos pegaron sus cuerpos, las manos dejaron de estar apoyadas y abrazaron al cuerpo contrario en el mismo lugar donde estaban, para intensificar el beso a demás de que ya no se movían tan despacio pero tampoco tan rápido. Al cabo de otros minutos **(cuanto oxigeno tienen estos!)** se separaron y se quedaron viendo hasta que el muchacho rompió ese silencio nada incomodo.

-ya es tarde- comento - puedo acompañarte a tu casa?- pregunto con cortesía y preocupación.

-si, gracias- respondió ella con las mejillas de un rojo carmín claro y una sonrisa imperceptible para cualquiera, cualquiera excepto Kojiro.

12:15pm 02/05/2001

Kojiro y Kaoru estaban llegando a un gran edificio, Kojiro le había puesto su chaqueta a Kaoru ya que la había visto temblar de frio aunque lo negara.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio media vuelta para agradecerle y devolverle la campera al lindo muchacho que la acompaño, se sorprendió al volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos, pero igual correspondió. El beso se volvió igual que la primera vez, solo que en esta se separaron porque desde arriba escucharon…

-Kaoruuuuuuuu! Ven rápido! Ya es tarde y mañana tenemos escuelaaaa!-…la voz de un niño.

-ya voy Shou- contesto la aludida -me tengo ir- le dijo a Kojiro con un pequeño tono triste -Cuando te voy a volver a ver?- pregunto.

-no creo que eso sea posible- contesto serio, pero con la voz un poco decaída.

-Por que?- interrogo la muchacha.

-porque esta es mi ultima noche en Saltadilla y no se si vuelva-volvió a decir de la misma forma.

Kaoru lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas cuidando no asfixiarlo, cuando sintió que la separaba sin corresponder un millón de idioteces se le vinieron a la cabeza, pero apenas vio la mirada de tristeza que el muchacho tenia, tan rápido como vinieron se fueron todas las ideas.

-¿hay alguna manera de que vuelvas?- pregunto esperanzada.

-para que regrese… - empezó mirándola fijamente -tendría que ser porque me olvide algo con valor e irremplazable- aseguro mirando como la hermosa joven que tenia enfrente sonreía.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto emocionadamente curiosa (había que admitir que Kaoru no tiene que pasar tanto tiempo con una pelirroja que conocemos).

-la campera que tienes puesta- respondió.

Ella miro la prenda incrédula y luego volvió la vista al chico.

-si te la quedas tendré una escusa para volver a la ciudad y, de paso, para venir a buscarte- aclaro intentando sonrojarla y valla que lo logro.

-jmmm… esta bi…- intento decir, pero una voz la interrumpió.

-mocosa! Entra de una vez!- grito un chico mayor.

-no molesten- devolvió el grito y escucho como Kojiro lanzaba una risita nasal.

-¿te la vas a quedar?- pregunto con una diminuta sonrisa por la escena de antes.

-sip- fue la respuesta -bueno me voy antes de que grite mi papá- agrego divertida.

Kaoru le dio un beso fugaz en los labios a Kojiro, quien se sonrojo, y entro "caminando" al edificio.

Kojiro dio media vuelta con una sonrisa de idiota enamoradamente feliz que decía "fue el mejor día de mi puta vida" en el rostro y se dirigió a su casa.

fin prologo 1


	2. los rojitos

DPPGZ no me pertenece.

TE AMO

 **11:20 pm 02/05/2001**

 _Prologo 2_

Una peli-naranja estaba comprando un helado y se encaminaba para su casa. Esta chica llevaba unos shorts blancos con una mano extendida en cada bolsillo trasero (tipo choca los cinco), una remera rosa claro con un corazón fucsia en el lado derecho abajo, la remera se ajustaba a su figura y era de mangas 3/4, tenia zapatitos blancos con rosa estilo cenicienta pero sin tacón, su pelo le llegaba un poco mas abajo del trasero, cubriendo el short, y lo tenia amarrado en una cola de caballo alta con un moño enorme rojo, sus ojos eran rosa. En su trayecto de regreso a casa se choco con un muchacho mas o menos de su edad.

 **11:25 pm 02/05/2001**

Un pelirrojo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad que lo vio crecer, llorar, sonreír, etc. El estaba recordando con nostalgia todo lo que vivió en esa hermosa ciudad. Tenia ojos rojos sangre o fuego, depende su estado de animo, llevaba una gorra roja con la parte de arriba de la visera negra, unos jeans azules, unas converse negras con los cordones rojos vivo y una remera roja oscuro, sin llegar a bordo, con una calavera negra en frente, la remera era manga larga. En el camino se distrajo mirando las estrellas, pero sin parar de caminar y, entonces choco con una chica de su edad.

 **11:30 pm 02/05/2001**

-etto… lo siento no me fije- dijo el chico mientras ayudaba a parar a la muchacha.

-no te preocupes, yo también estaba distraída, lo siento- contradijo ella mirando con tristeza su helado en el piso.

-jaja- soltó al verla -¿quieres que te compre otro?- pregunto un poco burlón.

-no, gracias- dijo mirándolo -pero si quieres pagar tu deuda por tirar mi helado me tendrás que escoltar hasta mi casa- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-ni siquiera me conoces ¿y me vas a llevar a tu casa?- pregunto incrédulo.

-Si- dijo aun sonriendo -pero si quieres quedar en deuda con una persona que no volverás a ver en toda tu vida… no importa puedo irme sola- comento dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

El muchacho empezó a seguirla mirándola (comiéndola) con sus ojos rojos.

Después de unos minutos de caminata…

-mi nombre el Momoko Akatsutsumi- dijo -¿y el tuyo?- pregunto.

-Masaru Yamamoto- contesto mecánicamente sin prestarle atención.

Justo cuando termino de hablar se largo a llover muy fuerte, lo raro era que solo en esa parte de la ciudad mas no en toda.

-mi peloooo!- grito desesperada Momoko -se va a arruinar- lloriqueo -¿eh?- soltó al sentir sobre su cabeza. Lo tocó hasta que reconoció que era la gorra de Masaru.

-las niñas son tan histéricas- suspiró.

-gracias- susurró avergonzada.

-apúrate que te vas a resfriar- dijo el chico con un tono de autoridad.

-hai- fue la respuesta de una niña obediente que se apodero del cuerpo de Momoko, ya que ella nunca obedecía a alguien que no concia y menos de su edad, pero el tono de voz que utilizó logró ese efecto en ella.

 **12:00 pm 02/05/2001**

Momoko y Masaru caminaron un largo trayecto en silencio hasta que llegaron a una linda casa y Momoko freno en seco frente a la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Masaru dándose la vuelta para mirarla a la cara.

-aquí es mi casa- contesto mirándolo a los ojos por primera vez.

-etto… bueno entonces… creo que me voy- comento pasándole al lado para empezar su viaje a su casa.

-espera- dijo ella agarrándole la remera y ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo, además de que la gorra ayudaba mucho -¿te volveré a ver?- pregunto.

-no lo creo- contesto él, viendo como ella torcía la boca en un gesto de "no quiero" y apretaba mas el agarre de su remera, como si no lo quisiera soltar. Y valla que Momoko no lo quería hacer. -salvo que conserves la gorra- aclaro sonriendo tiernamente y poniendo su mano derecha sobre la mejilla izquierda de la muchacha, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. -cuida de mi gorra hasta que venga a buscarla- agrego acercándose a los labios contrarios.

Momoko veía como él se acercaba lentamente, mirando sus labios. A medida que Masaru se acercaba ella cerraba los ojos. El ego del chico se elevo a alturas incalculables, asique, como buen caballero, que no era, no a hizo esperar y la beso.

Al principio fue un beso lento luego, al sentir que Momoko le correspondía, lo volvió uno demasiado como para su edad. Al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire. Momoko sonrió, le dio un beso fugaz y se metió corriendo a su casa.

Masaru se sorprendió por esa acción, pero se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta su casa sin darse cuenta que la lluvia paro cundo se estaban besando.

 _Fin prologo 2_


	3. los azulitos

TE AMO

11:00 pm 02/05/2001 prologo 3/ultimo

-Miyako, ¿quisieras bailar conmigo?- chico X.

-no,- contesto cortésmente una jovencita con una sonrisa adorable, que responde al nombre de Miyako. Ella era rubia como el sol, natural, de ojos azul cielo; tenia una pollera blanca hasta las rodillas, una remera celeste pálido, unas alpargatitas del mismo color y, obvio, sus típicas dos coletas altas a los lados de su cabeza; -pero gracias- agrego la chica.

La oji-celeste estaba en un parque cerca de su casa alrededor de unas parejas bailando, donde cualquiera que tuviera pareja podía sumarse, por lo que todos los chicos sin pareja se Iván directo hacia Miyako, pero ella los rechazaba tratando de no romperles el corazón.

-disculpe señorita- llamo un joven atrás de ella, la chica se voltio con la intención de rechazarlo educadamente, pero cuando lo vio lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse -¿le gustaría acompañarme a la pista de baile?- siguió el chico al ver que ella no iva a decir nada.

-me encantaría- soltó en un suspiro de enamorada.

Todos los chicos miraron con odio al tonto que les quito la oportunidad de pasar un rato con la bella dama. Y cuando digo

"todos" me refiero a TODOS!

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó él.

-Miyako Gotokuji- respondió sin dejar de mirar esos ojos azul mar, que la miraban fijamente -¿y vos?-

-Makoto Ishida, para servirle- contesto galantemente.

El joven misterioso que responde al nombre de Makoto era rubio como ella, ojos ya dije, traía unas zapatillas botitas Adidas, con la suela azul, la parte de arriba blanca con gris, negro, celeste y azul oscuro los cordones (las cintas para ajustar las zapatillas), unos jeans blancos con una camisa celeste oscuro, sin llegar a azul, desbrochada dejando ver una musculosa blanca ni tan ajustada ni tan suelta.

Los dos siguieron bailando y charlando veinticinco minutos más.

-¿te puedo acompañar hasta tu casa?- preguntó Makoto.

-si- contestó con una sonrisa -por favor-

11:35 pm 02/05/2001

-aquí es- informó Miyako.

-¿vos vivís acá?- preguntó un súper sorprendido Makoto. Mirando la "casa."

-si- respondió -oye, ¿nos veremos en algún otro momento/situación?- cuestionó.

-no- contesto cabizbajo -a menos que te quede con algo material de sumo valor para mi- agregó levantando la cabeza para mirarla a esos ojos que le hechizaron desde la primera vez que los vio.

-¿Cómo qué?- hizo de policía en un interrogatorio esperanzada en poder volverlo a ver.

-mmmm…- pronuncio mientras pensaba -ya se- dijo golpeando su puño contra su palma, luego metió la mano en su camisa sacando una pulpo naranja -ten- dijo entregándoselo.

-gracias- dijo ella recibiéndolo gustosa.

-consérvala y cuídala hasta que venga por ella- agrego para después darle un tierno beso desprevenido en los labios. Miyako abrió los ojos de par en par, pero al ratito empezó a cerrarlos y a corresponder el beso, que no tardo en llenarse de pasión. Al cabo de un rato se separaron por falta de aire y se sonrieron.

Un minuto después, Miyako escucho a su abuelita llamándola para que entre. Ella le dio un ultimo beso a Makoto (de esos en donde aguantas el aliento y te quedas quieta tipo pico largo), se separó, se despidió y se metió a su mansión/hogar. Makoto sonrió y se fue caminado tranquilamente hacia su casa, que por cierto es más grande que la de Miyako, solo que se sorprendió porque jamás pensó que ella viviera en un lugar así.

lo se corto, pero no tenia muchas ideas.

bueno para que suba el primer capitulo quiero llegara los 10 reviews.

ba-bye pasenla bien besos. tengo 13 años asique perdonen mi cacografia.


	4. 4 años despues

**PERDONEN LA DEMORA!**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . .**

Cap 1: 4 años después...

8:00am 01/03

Tres chicas muy bonitas iban camino a la escuela de Saltadilla.

La primera es pelirroja, su pelo le llegaba a las rodillas, lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, ojos rosados y con un flequillo que le cubre la frente. Ella es copa C, pero como lleva una pupera suelta de manga larga, rosa pastel parecia copa B. Su retaguardia era mediana, cadera un poco ancha y vientre plano. Lleva unos jeans blancos con unos zapatos del color de la remera con tacon de 3cm. En uno de los cositos para pasar el cinto lleva colgando una gorra roja con negra, del lado derecho. Responde al nombre Momoko Akatsutsumi.

La chica a su izquierda es pelinegra, con unos intensos ojos verde jade. Su pelo lo tenia hasta donde se prende es corpiño(brasier), un poco despeinado. (N/A: por si no se dan a la idea en Google busque la pareja de los verdes y en alguna parte va a aparecer una en donde Butch en un demonio, bellota un ángel y están a punto de besarse ademas de que sus manos están con esposas reteniendolos juntos). Esta chica estaba bastante desarrollada, pero sin exagerar. Es copa A, cintura mediana, caderas normales, vientre plano con los abdominales levemente marcados, casi innotables. Retaguardia normal. Lleva una remera manga 3/4 color verde perla con 3 botones el frente, entre el busto, abertura en V no muy pronunciada. Una calsa deportiva hasta los talones negra, unas zapatillas deportivas verde oscuro, marca Nike. En la cintura tiene atada una campera. Se llama Kaoru Masturbara.

Al lado derecho de la pelirroja viene una chica rubia con el pelo atado en dos colitas a los lados de su cabeza, bucleados, un poco mas abajo del hombro. Ojos celestes como el cielo. Ella también esta bastante desarrollada. Tiene copa A, pero como generalmente usa remeras ajustadas de _esa_ parte parece copa B. Viste unas zapatos estilo cenicienta, sin taco, celestes, una mini falda blanca, una musculosa del mismo color de los zapatos, una campera liviana, manga 3/4, blanca, hasta donde terminan las costillas. En su mochila, en el llavero donde viaja Octi, va también una pulpo naranja. Sin mencionar que ella tiene mas retaguardia que las otras, pero no exagerada. Su nombre es Miyako Gotokuji.

Estas tres jovencitas están en 5to año de secundaria. Cuentan con 17 años y cada una con su propio club de fanáticos.

Hoy es el primer día de clases :( y cada una venia distinta.

Miyako va sonriente, pensando en hacer nuevos amigos.

Kaoru es un zombie y es corto decir que con molestarla te comería y vomitaría lenta y dolorosamente. XD

Mientras que Momoko esta _demasiado_ emocionada.

\- Momo, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto extrañada Miyako al ver el entusiasmo de su amiga.

\- de maravilla- le sonríe -¿por?-

-Estas muy feliz- respondió Kaoru.

-bueno es que van a venir 3 chicos nuevos y me contaron mis fuentes de confianza que están gua-pi-si-mos- dijo contenta y separando cada silaba.

-jamas cambias- suspiraron sus amigas al mismo tiempo, para luego volver a hacerlo con el entusiasta "nop" de la pelirroja.

Al llegar a la escuela Kaoru se fue a un grupo de chicos que hablaban de los deportes que va haber ese año, Momoko voló hacia unas chicas que comentaban nuevos chismes sobre los nuevos y Miyako quedo rodeada de chicos con todo tipo de regalos y poemas.

Luego de unos minutos entraron al salón y se pusieron a hablar entre ellas.

-chicas recolecte mas información. Primero son 4, tres chicos en este salón y una chica en el salón de Kuriko y Ken. Segundo los tres están para morirse y la chica es un diosa. No creo lo de la chica porque el rumor apareció en una hoja de papel, por lo que lo pudo haber escrito la misma chica, pero los chicos si porque una de las chicas, era de las del séquito que siguen a Himeko de allá para acá, no recuerdo si fue Mandy Antuanet o Brandy Barock pero en fin ella dijo que los vio. Saben que esas minas no mienten si Himeko no esta cerca.- les contó.

-yo me entere que Himeko esta de novia con Sakamoto desde el verano pasado- los otras dos miraron raro a Kaoru. -los chicos lo mencionaron ademas de que lo llamaron suertudo, supongo que en el verano paso algo de lo que no nos enteramos, porque varios hablaban sobre algo que sucedió y yo ni idea.-

-yo tampoco- al unisono.

-Himeko-sama!- gritaron el séquito al verla entrar junto con su novio.

-hola chicas!- respondió sonriente. Fijo su vista en las tres chicas y les sonrió con amabilidad, cosa que las desconcertó.

-sin duda nos perdimos de algo- dijeron las tres juntas.

El timbre toco avisando que la clase ya va a empezar.

Todos se sentaron en algún lugar que encontraran, ya que era el primer día nadie sabia donde debían sentarse.

La primera profesora que entro era la de matemáticas, la misma del año pasado.

-chicos, como yo los conozco, los voy a ordenar según me parece. ¿Entendido?-

Todos asintieron, tomaron sus cosas y se pararon al fondo del aula. En ese momento la puerta se abre dejando ver al enano y regordete director.

-muchachos y muchachas, como muchos de ustedes sabrán, en este aula habrá tres compañeros masculinos nuevos,- comenzó con el parloteo. Varios protestaron y otras festejaron (N/A: se entiende quien hizo quien, ¿verdad?). -les pido que se comporten, los unan al grupo, no los juzguen ni acosen. Ya pueden pasar- termino mirando hacia la puerta.

Tres muchachos completamente diferentes entraron al aula. El primero era alto, se veía como el un chico malo, pelinegro, atado en una cola de caballo que le llega al cuello dejando dos mechones sueltos, el mas grande hacia la derecha cubriéndole el ojo y el otro mechón hacia la izquierda solo tapando su oreja, se veía desordenado, pero sexy. Ojos verde bosque, su mirada era agresiva, retadora y con una pizca de diversión ademas de maldad, lleva una playera negra con un rayo verde flúor al frente, unos jeans grises ajustados, zapatillas negras de botita con detalles verdes a los costados.

El segundo era un rubio de ojos azules color mar, su mirada era inocente, alegre y diversion, venia con una sonrisa en los labios. El pelo lo tiene entre ordenado y desordenado, dándole un toque tierno y rebelde a la vez. Lleva una camisa blanca, unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas tipo botita también con detalles azul oscuro a los lados y los cordones azules.

El ultimo, pero no menos importante era un chico pelirrojo, el pelo lo tiene un poco mas arriba de los hombros, desordenado, con un flequillo también desordenado que le cubría la frente haciéndolo ver super guapo. Llevaba jeans negros, una remera de mangas cortas roja, zapatillas negras con los cordones rojos. Sus ojos eran rojos carmesí, su mirada expresaba fastidio, pero sobre todo frialdad, mucha frialdad.

-muy bien. Profesora, ellos son Kojiro Higurashi- señalando al primero -Makoto Ishida- segundo -y Masaru Yamamoto- presento el director y se retiro.

-es un gusto tenerlos este año con nosotros. Yo soy la Srita. Keane y soy su profesora de matemáticas. Ahora justo estaba diciéndole al resto de sus compañeros donde se deben sentar. De este modo podrán aprenderse algunos nombres.- dijo la profesora amablemente.

-para nosotros también es un gusto estar acá- respondió Makoto antes que alguno de los otros dos abriera la boca.

-perfecto, pero antes, ¿que tal si hacemos las 20 preguntas?- cuestiono al resto del grupo.

Se escucharon muchos sonidos aprobatorios.

-que entusiastas. Chicos el juego es así. Cada ves que vienen alumnos nuevos nosotros hacemos veinte preguntas para conocerlos un poco. Ustedes no están obligados a responder, si no quieren contestar alguna pregunta me dicen y yo les digo que la cambien. De acuerdo?- le explico a los nuevos. Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

Ahora van a ser todas personas X excepto que escriba el nombre.

-¿tienen hermanos o hermanas?-1

-hermana- Kojiro.

-no-

-¿tienen novia?-2

-no-

-¿quieren novia?-3

-NO-

-¿están o estuvieron enamorados?-4

-... No-卢卢

-¿cuando fue la ultima vez que lloraron?-5

-a los 6 años- Masaru.

-5- Kojiro.

-8 años-

-¿escucharon u oyeron a sus padres teniendo sexo?-6

-no-

-¿tienen alguna mejor amiga?-7

-mmm...- Kojiro empezó a enumerar con los dedos hasta llegar a la cuenta de tres. Les mostró sus dedos al resto.

-¿a quien le dieron su primer "beso de niños"?-8

-a mi vecina- respondió Masaru por los tres.

-¿a quien le dieron su primer beso de verdad?-9

-a una que me encontré por ahí- Kojiro y Masaru.

-con una chica muy bonita-

-¿cuando es su cumpleaños?-10

-20 de mayo- Makoto.

-15 de octubre- Masaru.

-10 de noviembre- Kojiro.

-¿color favorito?-11

-creo que eso es algo obvio- Masaru.

-¿deporte favorito?-12

-basketball- Masaru.

-carreras- Makoto.

-fútbol- Kojiro.

-¿lugar de nacimiento?-13

-un hospital- Masaru.

Se escucharon varias risitas.

-los tres nacimos aquí- Makoto.

-¿que hacen en su tiempo libre?-14

-juego video juegos, escucho música o duermo- Masaru.

-duermo-

-depende donde y con quien este- Makoto.

-¿materia favorita?-15

-físico-química- Masaru.

-historia- Makoto.

-geografía- Kojiro.

-¿tipo de chica?-16

-ni idea-

-¿tu hermana esta buena?-17

Kojiro lo miro con el seño fruncido notoriamente.-ni que te la vaya a presentar-

-¿alguna vez la vieron desnuda?-18

-no-

-¿tiene papa y mama?-19

-si- Kojiro

-solo papa- Masaru

-mama- Makoto

-¿desde cuando son amigos?-20

-desde que nacimos, nuestros padres ya se conocían desde antes- Makoto

-bien, si tiene otras preguntas se las hacen en el recreo. Ahora voy a proceder a ubicarlos en sus asientos- interrumpió la profesora al ver que ya se acabaron los 20 preguntas. -Himeko, sentate en el banco frente al mio, Sakamoto al lado de Himeko.- y así fue nombrando a algunos alumnos -Miyako detrás de Mandy Antuanet, Kaoru atrás de Miyako, Momoko atrás de Kaoru... - ellas están en la tercer fila hacia la ventana. Ms. Keane siguió nombrando alumnos -y ustedes chicos en esos tres asientos que están al fondo- señalo los últimos tres de la fila al lado de la puerta.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia allá.

- _¿sera él? ¿_ _E_ _ste Masaru sera el de hace 4 años? ¡_ _O_ _jala que si!-_ eran los pensamientos que surcaban por la mente de Momoko mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia él.

- _Makoto-_ era todo lo que podía pensar Miyako con cara de enamorada (N/A: de idiota).

- _no creo que ese sea el Kojiro de antes._ _P_ _ero si lo es se a vuelto mucho mas guapo que antes.-_ Kaoru, ¿que clase de pensamientos son esos? XD

- _esa Momoko se me hace conocida. ¿no sera la misma a la que le di mi gorra?_ _V_ _enga que se a puesto guapa-_ pensó con toque pervertido el pelirrojo. En ese momento su mirada se encontró con una rosada. Momoko se sonrojo al ser descubierta y se giro hacia el frente mientras Masaru sonreía.

- _Miyako se ha vuelto mas bonita que antes-_ Makoto es todo un cursi.

- _Kaoru..._ _T_ _e has vuelto mucho mas hermosa que antes...-_ Kojiro miraba fijamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra, quien se estremecía, pues sabia quien era el que la miraba así.

- _chicos..._ _A_ _hora que los cuatro volvieron... ¿volveremos a ser amigos como antes?... ¿o por culpa de todas las cosas que he hecho me van a odiar y olvidar como el resto del mundo?...-_ se preguntaba con tristeza y a la vez esperanza Himeko.

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

 **. . . .** **. . . . . . . . . . .**

 **Hasta la próxima. Espero que les allá gustado y nuevamente discúlpenme.**


	5. reencuentros

PERDONEN LA DEMORA PERO ME TOMO MUCHO TIEMPO PORQUE SOY LA PEREZA EN PERSONA.

 **GOMENASAI**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el capitulo anterior...

 _Miss Keane_ _siguió nombrando alumnos -y ustedes chicos en esos tres asientos que están al fondo- señalo los últimos tres de la fila al lado de la puerta._

 _Los chicos se dirigieron hacia allá._

 _-¿sera él? ¿Este Masaru sera el de hace 4 años? ¡Ojala que si!- eran los pensamientos que surcaban por la mente de Momoko mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia él._

 _-Makoto- era todo lo que podía pensar Miyako con cara de enamorada (N/A: de idiota)._

 _-no creo que ese sea el Kojiro de antes. Pero si lo es se a vuelto mucho mas guapo que antes.- Kaoru, ¿que clase de pensamientos son esos? XD_

 _-esa Momoko se me hace conocida. ¿no sera la misma a la que le di mi gorra? Venga que se a puesto guapa- pensó con toque pervertido el pelirrojo. En ese momento su mirada se encontró con una rosada. Momoko se sonrojo al ser descubierta y se giro hacia el frente mientras Masaru sonreía._

 _-Miyako se ha vuelto mas bonita que antes- Makoto es todo un cursi._

 _-Kaoru... Te has vuelto mucho mas hermosa que antes...- Kojiro miraba fijamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra, quien se estremecía, pues sabia quien era el que la miraba así._

 _-chicos... Ahora que los cuatro volvieron... ¿volveremos a ser amigos como antes?... ¿o por culpa de todas las cosas que he hecho me van a odiar y olvidar como el resto del mundo?...- se preguntaba con tristeza y a la vez esperanza Himeko._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

En el mismo edificio de la secundaria, donde se encuentran las ya mencionadas personas, en el piso de primer año, en el aula de primero B se encuentran Ken Kitazawa y Kuriko Akatsutsuki felices de que les toco en el mismo curso. En el aula de primero A se encuentra una chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, anteojos de marco negro, sin parecer nerd, ojos marrones oscuros y piel un poco tostada, de copa A, llamada Hyolin Kim, hablando con sus amigos. Mientras que en el aula de primero C se encuentra la profesora presentando a la nueva alumna que llego a Nueva Saltadilla la semana pasada.

-¿queres presentarte?- le dijo tiernamente a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Atsuko ******** ********, me gustan todos los tipos de animales e insectos, dibujar, pintar, bailar, cantar, esculpir, escribir, leer, escuchar música, ver anime, a veces leo mangas o doujinshi, me gusta hacer amigos; mis materias favoritas son matemáticas y biológica; mi deporte favorito es el voleibol, aunque también me gusta la natación, y generalmente juego al fútbol, basketball o a las carreras con mis amigos; hablo ingles, español (argentino, español y algunas palabras de unos pocos países latinos) y japones, obviamente. Ademas de que soy fujoshi. Un placer conocerlos y espero que nos llevemos muy bien- esta chica tiene el pelo marrón oscuro hasta donde empieza lo innombrable, un poco ondulado cuando se lo peina ella y completamente liso cuando alguien se lo peina(1), tiene flequillo del lado derecho, ojos marrones, casi negros, una mirada muy expresiva; tiene de copa D, cintura normal, y sus caderas son un poquito anchas; viste una camisa, sin mangas, blanca, una corbata roja brillante, una pollera de cuadros grises y verdes (oscuro), y unos zapatitos sin tacón, negros con azul oscuro, y un piel estilo Naruto. En el cabello tiene mechas artificiales de los tres colores mencionados y otros blancos.

Se escucharon algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos suspiros por la tierna que se ve y el aura de inocencia y pureza que la rodea.

-bien, Atsuko-chan, ¿por que no te sentas al fondo al lado de la ventana?- pregunto la maestra con una sonrisa.

-claro- devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a sentar.

La mañana paso relativamente rápida entre miradas cruzadas, sonrojos, risas, pensamientos y tomadas de notas sobre las clases. A la hora del almuerzo...

Atsuko de encuentra caminando patio del lado este del edificio, buscando un lugar tranquilo y lejos de las demás personas para almorzar. A pesar de que le encanta estar rodeada de amigos, le agarro el gusto a comer en paz y silencio cuando conoció a su mejor amiga de la infancia, a la cual hace algunos años que no ve. A su amiga no le gusta estar en grupos grandes de gente.

En eso que recordaba a su bff ve un árbol que crea bastante sombra y esta lo suficiente lejos de los demás como para no escuchar sus conversaciones, ni que nadie escuche las propias, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar al murmullo de gente alrededor.

 _Perfecto_ pensó mientras camina hacia allá. Al mismo tiempo Hyolin también se acerca caminando al mismo árbol por el lado contrario a Atsuko. Al llegar al lugar, ambas se dan cuenta de la presencia de la otra

-etto... si no tenes problema... a mi... no me importaría que nos sentemos juntas... etto... aunque no nos conozcamos... no es como si necesi-necesitáramos hablar- le decía muy nerviosa a la otra, murmurando bajito pero Hyolin pudo escucharla.

-claro. Me encantaría.- responde sonriendo

 _¿por que siento como si ya hubiera vivido esto antes?_ Pensaron al mismo tiempo.

-me llamo Atsuko. ¿vos?- preguntaba mientras abría su bento que traía arroz con mayonesa, un poco de milanesa cortada en cuadritos y tomates cherry.

La peli-corto miro el bento con curiosidad y le pareció tan familiar, pero ella nunca conoció a nadie llamada Atsuko. -Hyolin- respondió luego de unos segundos.

La peli-multi-color la miro sorprendida -¿Hyolin Kim?-

La mencionada asintió demasiado concentrada en abrir su bento con como para ver la cara de Atsuko, la cual puso los ojos en blanco tan grandes como un plato.

Despues de unos segundos se relajo y en su cara apareció una sonrisa pequeña, pero cargada de sentimientos hermosos. Sus labios se abrieron y susurro como lo haría una niña llamando a su mejor amiga, -Hyolin-chii-

A Hyolin casi se le cae la comida al piso, abrió los ojos y se volteo para ver a la chica que acababa de decir ese apodo que no escuchaba hace tanto, que por poco y no se le olvidaba. Atsuko seguía con la misma sonrisa y en ese momento la chica de anteojos proceso toda la información.

-¿Se-Se-Se- SEKAIIIIIIIIIII?!- Hyolin había gritado tan fuerte que todos los que se encontraban en ese patio voltearon, y algunos de los patios sur y norte se asomaron por las esquinas del edificio a ver quien soltó tremendo grito.

Unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana que anuncia el comienzo del almuerzo...

Himeko se encuentra debatiéndose mentalmente _tengo que acercarme a ellos para saber como van a seguir las cosas... se que nada va a volver a ser como antaño, pe-pero... pero al menos tengo que intentar que volvamos a ser amigos, que estemos todos juntos otra vez... que los pocos lazos sentimentales que un día forme no se rompan sin antes haber luchado. Eso me dirían Makoto y Sekai, jaja_ suelta una pequeñísima risa que nadie escucha y luego sigue pensando con una mini y triste sonrisa _Pero con Makoto. El no me va a golpear, ni gritar ni mucho menas amenazar. No como los otros dos que son capaces de montar un escándalo solo porque están aburridos._ Se le borra la sonrisa y se le resbala una gota enorme por la nuca _._

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Himeko vio como todos salían corriendo mientras los nuevos y las PPGZ, por que ella obvio sabia las identidades delas chicas (notese la falta de sarcasmo. Ella si las sabe) salían con mas calma.

Aprovecho que Makoto esta atrás de los otros dos para llamarlo. Todos voltean a verla y se pone nervios.

-etto... quería saber si podemos hablar un momento... a solas- dijo antes de que los otros dos se acomodaran. Porque los conocía tan bien que ya sabia que los tres nunca se separaban a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Y como prueba de esto, los tres chicos se miraron como diciendo *¿como sabia lo que íbamos a hacer?*

Mientras las otras tres salen lentamente del salón para enterarse donde van a ir a hablar y poder ir a chusmear. (chusma, chusma pfffft)

-Claro. No me molesta, pero ¿podemos ir a hacerlo afuera así no los pierdo de vista a estos dos?- la oji-estrella ya sabia eso.

-Por supuesto. Y conozco un lugar que de seguro las va a gustar- termino tomando sus cosas y saliendo delante de ellos para guiarlos mientras se miraban pensando que se iba a equivocar. Las chicas habían doblado para el lado contrario, así que silenciosamente los siguieron.

Himeko los guió a un pequeño claro entre algunos arboles, bastante bien oculto, que a los chicos le encanto. Este claro se ubica en la punta que divide al patio este y norte (atrás del edificio) y hay un caminito por el que llegas que empieza en unas plantas espinosas a las que nadie se acerca y luego, entre arboles, caminas unos 5 minutitos para llegar al claro que esta bastante alejado de donde están los demás y no se les puede escuchar, pero las campanas se escuchan perfectamente.

-Bien. ¿Les gusta?- pregunto sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sinceramente, pensé que nos ibas a llevar al medio del patio para que todos te vean declarándote a Makoto y pensando que el te iba a decir que si.- respondió Masaru.

-Primero: no quiero declararmele a nadie. Segundo: tengo novio. Tercero: de lo que quiero hablar con el es algo mucha mas importante y serio que eso. Jamas querría que alguien que no tiene nada que ver con el tema escuchara.- enumero la única chica del grupo muy seriamente.

-No se peleen. ¿donde vamos a hablar?- interrumpió el rubio, teniendo un presentimiento de que estaban a punto de ponerse a discutir y un sentimiento de que eso era algo de lo mas normal.

-Esta bien. Ellos pueden escuchar. Lo que no quería era que las chicas escucharan.- suspiro. - ¿alguno de ustedes recuerda a una chica llamada Himeko Shirogane?- cuestiona mientras les mira fijamente.

-Si- responden los tres muy seguros.

-¿la odian?- realmente no sabe si quiere saber la respuesta.

-¿deberíamos? Yo no tengo ningún motivo para ello. ¿ustedes?- interroga Masaru

-No- responden los dos con la misma seguridad.

La chica suspira -Chicos...- los mira alegre, con una sonrisa tímida y unas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¿SEKAIIIIIIIIIIIII?- escuchan un grito tremendo y salen corriendo del claro hacia el patio este para ver que sucede. Lo que ven no lo pueden creer.

Mientras esto sucedía, las chicas habían perdido el rastro de los chicas cuando los admiradores de Miyako las interceptaron.

Recien estaban saliendo a la mitad del patio este, cuando escucharon como una chica gritaba el nombre "Sekai" y voltearon a ver de donde venia y que sucedía.

Kuriko y Ken se encontraban en el patio este buscando a su amiga Hyolin cuando escucharon el grito, que reconocieron era de su amiga, llamando a alguien y voltearon hacia donde esta se encontraba.

Atsuko y Hyolin se habían parado al mismo tiempo que la segunda gritaba.

La primera asintió y como respuesta Hyolin se le abalanzo abrazándola con fuerza. Misma fuerza con la que Atsuko le respondió.

En eso Hyolin ve a Himeko, mirándola sorprendida al lado de tres chicos que se le hacían conocidos, pero sin prestarles atención, le sonrió a la chica con lagrimas escapandoseles por los ojos. Himeko se acerco y Atsuko noto su presencia.

-¿Himeko?- pregunto con una sonrisa. Y la mencionada se unio al abrazo soltando una pequeñísima lagrima en lo que los tres chicos sonreían, los demás volteaban a seguir con lo suyo a excepción de las tres chicas principales y los otros dos alumnos de primero.

Las chicas se separaron del abrazo y los chicos se acercaron.

-que encuentro mas emotivo- dijo con burla Kojiro. O si, para burlarse el siempre tiene un comentario.

-Espera! ¿sabias que ella era Himeko?!- pregunto Makoto totalmente sorprendido. El otro solo asintió y el rubio volteo a ver a su otro mejor amigo.

-Tenia mis sospechas- respondió serio, aunque lo ultimo que se le hubiera ocurrido era que esa chica era Himeko.

-Y vos sos Hyolin Kim, ¿no?- le pregunta al a peli-corto mientras Makoto le sigue cuestionando a Masaru de si realmente lo sospechaba o estaba mintiendo. La chica asintió.

-Pero, ¿por que me dijiste que te llamabas Atsuko?-

-Ah! eso es porque en la escuela me anote como Atsuko Akihisho-Kurokawa (estrella roja-rio negro)para que ninguna chica me ande atosigando con que le de información sobre mi onii-chan o sus amigos- respondió recordando como en muchos años anteriores no solo la hostigaban a ella sino también a sus amigas.

En lo que ellos mantenían esa conversación, Ken y Kuriko se acercaron a las tres chicas que miraban la escena sin comprender mucho.

-Chicas- llama la atención de estas, asustandolas un poco. -El sábado si quieren les explico todo, pero mientras tanto no intenten buscar información sobre ninguno de ellos ni ellas- les hablo a las cuatro muchachas que no tenían ni idea de que es lo que ocurría, pero aceptaron de todas formas y justo cuando estaban por volver a mirar hacia ellos, sonó el timbre que avisa que el almuerzo termino. Aunque ninguno de ellos probo bocado.

Y con cuatro chicas que se cuestionaban de todo y sacaban diferentes hipótesis, un chico un poco nervioso por la promesa que acababa de hacerles a sus amigas, dos chicas felices de haberse reunido después de años y tres chicos con una chica que se esperaban una situación así y que aunque estaban felices no tanto como para que el resto del mundo que no los conocía lo notaran.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Otra vez me disculpo y prometo que el próximo capitulo va a ser mas largo (tal vez) y lo voy a publicar cerca de navidad y los reyes magos. Y el que le sigue a hace en las vacaciones de primavera estadounidenses.

No me gusta mucho la de hacer especiales así que nunca esperen eso de mi.

Gracias por la enorme paciencia que me tuvieron todos estos meses.

1) eso me sucede a mi. que al tener pelo largo no nos podemos peinar correctamente porque no nos dan los brazos y siempre quedan algunos nudos cerca de las puntas y en medio del pelo, por lo que queda como medio ondulado, al menos a mi, y se ve lindo. en cambio cuando me lo peina mi madre o algun/a peluquero/a me queda completamente liso que parece como si me lo hubiera planchado. cosa que nunca hice.

bueno. eso era todo.

Yane~ mina~


End file.
